<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Everything by Pufflebear23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925521">My Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pufflebear23/pseuds/Pufflebear23'>Pufflebear23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>4th Year, Angst, Harry being kinda oblivious, Hogwarts Era, Kinda Mushy, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Ron being insecure, Songfic, sad but sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:53:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pufflebear23/pseuds/Pufflebear23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: After Ron and Harry’s falling out, Harry realizes how attached he is to Ron and is missing him like crazy. He’s always had a bit of a crush on Ron, now that he thinks about it. He decides to tell Ron that he is his everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Same-sex pairing, cussing, kissing, and might be a little OOC. If you don’t like those things, this isn’t the right fic for you! Also, no hate comments!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own anything or anyone from Harry Potter. I’m just writing some fanfiction. Also, this is a songfic. I really love the song “My Everything” by Ariana Grande (you should totally listen to it) and the lyrics inspired me to write this story. I also do not own this song, as it belongs to the iconic Ariana Grande. </p><p>Rating: T</p><p>Alright, I’m done ranting. Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝘐'𝘷𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮<br/>
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳<br/>
𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘺<br/>
𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘪𝘵</p><p>It had been a week since their fight. Harry was already in a terrible mood, he didn’t need anymore troubles on his mind. He was being forced to compete in a death competition that had three fully qualified, more experienced, and older competitors. Almost everyone constantly insulted him, quoted that fucking article by Rita Skeeter, and thought he was a stupid, attention-seeking hero that was hungry for the spotlight.</p><p>All of these things couldn’t be anymore false. Harry knew that he wasn’t what they said he was, but he was starting to lose confidence in that, now that his best friend wanted nothing to do with him. </p><p>That argument had cut Harry like a knife. Ron had never doubted him before, had never left him alone. Harry was used to being talked about of course, but he had Ron by his side that time, so he was able to ignore the gossip and move on. But now, he was alone. Yes, he still had Hermione, but it just wasn’t the same.</p><p>Ron brought fun, laughter, and happiness to their group, and those were things that Harry did not feel or have for most of his life. He valued time with Ron more than anything he owned, even his Firebolt! He wished Ron would come back, apologize, and let Harry explain himself and what really happened.</p><p>Now he was upstairs on his dormitory, alone, and crying. All this shit that was going on had finally taken its toll on him, and Ron abandoning him was the straw that broke the camel’s back. He was that upset with Ron for being so stubborn. He didn’t want to go to Ron, he wanted Ron to come to him, how hard could that be? ‘Maybe he just doesn’t care about me anymore’ thought Harry bitterly, and with a tinge of sadness. </p><p>𝘛𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨<br/>
𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦<br/>
𝘗𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦<br/>
𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘴</p><p>‘But’, said a little voice in his head (that sounded just like Hermione’s), ‘you’re also being quite stubborn and foolish yourself, you know’. Harry thought about this. He should’ve explained himself, right then and there, when Ron asked what had happened. ‘But you didn’t’, said the voice again. ‘You had the chance, you still have the chance, but you’re not doing anything about this’ it concluded. </p><p>“What if I go to him and he doesn’t believe me?” Harry asked aloud. “What do I do then, huh?” </p><p>A couple more tears ran down his face. What if Ron never wanted to be his friend again? What if he never came back? He couldn’t bear it if Ron started sitting with another person, making them laugh, inviting them to his house, telling them all his secrets, comforting them after their nightmares. Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to take that. A surge of anger and jealousy flared up inside him at the thought of Ron being with someone else.</p><p>‘He’s my best friend!’ Harry thought angrily. ‘No one knows him like I do, except his own family probably!’ </p><p>‘Wow, you really love him, don’t you?’ questioned the little voice. “Of course I love him!” Harry shouted, not caring if he was heard. “He’s my best friend!” ‘Not that kind of love, you idiot!’ the voice cried, exasperated. ‘You 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 him’ it said with a note of finality.</p><p>“Do I love him?” Harry whispered to himself. ‘Of course you do’ the voice laughed. ‘You love when he sits with you everyday in the Great Hall, when he ruffles your hair, when he calls you mate, when he makes you laugh, when he stays up with you, making sure you fall asleep again after your nightmares, when he confides in you...’ it continued. ‘You love that face he makes when he gets his Christmas sweater, you love his freckles and red hair, you love how tall he is, you love how he has your back, no matter what’ the voice told him. </p><p>“But he doesn’t have my back now!” Harry said defiantly. ‘You know that he feels like he’s never good enough. You know he’s insecure about himself, how could you forget that?’ The voice retorted. Then it hit Harry like the Hogwarts Express. Of course Ron was upset! He had told him, on the day they met, that he felt like nobody would expect anything great from him, cause it had all been done already. Harry knew that Ron felt like he wasn’t special, like he wasn’t good enough, and here he was, focusing on himself!</p><p>Harry finally understood what he was feeling. “I do love him. He’s so important to me and so is everything he does for me. Harry began to recall everything Ron had done for him. Who rescued him from his relatives when they were locking him in his room and not feeding him enough? Ron did. Who befriended him and treated him with kindness on his first day of school? Ron did. Who stood up on a badly broken leg and told a supposed mass murderer that he would have to kill him if he wanted to get to his best friend? Ron did. </p><p>Harry needed to tell Ron everything. He couldn’t hide it any longer. He knew Hermione had been noticing his attitude towards Ron for years. She caught the way they looked at each other, the way they subtly touched one another. Harry had a feeling that Ron loves him too, but he couldn’t be sure. </p><p>“I need to find Ron, I need to tell him everything!” Harry thought desperately, and ran out of the dormitory. </p><p>𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨<br/>
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺<br/>
𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨<br/>
𝘚𝘰 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘐 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺<br/>
𝘊𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦<br/>
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨<br/>
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦<br/>
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨</p><p>It was time to get over this stubbornness he had been feeling. He wasn’t going to let this stupid tournament, these stupid people, and his pride destroy everything he and Ron had. </p><p>‘I just hope he forgives me. I hope he feels the same way.’ Harry prayed. He rushed down the stairs, and searched the common room frantically, not finding Ron anywhere. He started to panic slightly. ‘I’ve gotta find Hermione, she’ll know where he is!’ </p><p>He spotted her moments later. “Hermione!” He shouted, startling several people and Crookshanks, who was resting on Hermione’s lap. He hissed and ran under the couch. </p><p>“Harry! What’s wrong? You seem upset!” She cried. “Do you know where Ron is? I need to talk to him, right now!” Harry blurted out breathlessly. “I think he’s in the library, he’s not done with his homework yet, why, what’s wrong?” She asked again. “I just need to talk to him.” Harry gasped, not caring about the scene he was making. </p><p>“Oh Harry, you’re crying!” Hermione stood up at once, grabbed his hand, and pulled him into the corridor outside, away from prying eyes. </p><p>“What’s the matter? Why are you so upset?” Hermione pleaded him to tell her. “I’ve been so stupid!” Harry sobbed and buried his face in his hands. Hermione looked confused for a second, then sighed loudly. “You’ve finally admitted your feelings about Ron to yourself, haven’t you?” She said knowingly. </p><p>“Yes! I have! I just hope he can forgive me! I hope he wants to be my friend again! I hope he loves me too!” Harry rushed, sniffling. “He does.” She said, quite sure of herself. “He does?” Harry looked up eagerly. “Yep, he told me a few days ago, after I practically forced him to!” She confirmed, laughing. </p><p>“Wait, you won’t care if we get together? It won’t hurt you?” Harry inquired, concerned about how Hermione would take it. “I wouldn’t care at all. I love you two and I want to be happy, and I really want you guys to stop being so stubborn and make up already!” She rolled her eyes. </p><p>Harry laughed, feeling grateful that he had such amazing friends. Then he remembered his mission. “Oh my God! I have to go! Thank you so much Hermione!” He gave her a big hug and ran off towards the library, preparing what he was going to say to Ron.</p><p>𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘳, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘐 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦<br/>
𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵<br/>
𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨<br/>
𝘊𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶<br/>
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 "𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺" 𝘢𝘪𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘦<br/>
𝘐𝘧 𝘐 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘐'𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴<br/>
𝘊𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦'𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 </p><p>Harry was running faster than he ever had in his life, feeling like he had to get to Ron before his time was up. He wasn’t even really paying attention to where he was going and ran right into his fellow Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory. </p><p>“Woah, be careful Harry! You ok?” He said, and held out a hand to Harry, who took it. “I’m fine, I just really, really need to talk to my friend Ron, so if you excuse me...” He tried to get away, but Cedric stopped him. “Why are you so panicked Harry?” Harry figured if he just answered his question, the quicker he could get to Ron. </p><p>He sighed and said, “I really need to apologize to him, we’ve been fighting because he got mad that I didn’t tell him how I became a champion even though I don’t want to be one and it’s my fault because I should’ve explained to him but I didn’t so everything got worse.” </p><p>“Oh, Weasley’s mad at you? I thought he would’ve been thrilled that you’re a champion, given that he’s your boyfriend and all.” Cedric replied. “No, he gets jealous sometimes and he’s always been kinda insecure about himself- wait what?!” Harry was flabbergasted. </p><p>“Isn’t Weasley your boyfriend?” Cedric asked, nonplussed. “No, he isn’t! He’s my best friend!” Harry tried to explain. “Well I just thought you guys were together, cause you’re never apart, and you guys kinda act like a couple.” Cedric tried to explain his reasoning. </p><p>“We act like a couple?” Harry was completely surprised. He thought only Hermione knew about his feelings for Ron, but it seemed he was wrong.</p><p>“Yep, everyone in Hufflepuff is convinced you guys are dating. Well, I’m not going to waste anymore of your time, you’ve gotta get your boyfriend back! See you later Harry!” Cedric politely dismissed himself and walked away, chuckling quietly. </p><p>“What the hell?” Harry asked himself. He had no idea that he was that obvious with his feelings towards Ron. He shook his head and kept running, hoping Ron was still in the library.</p><p>When Harry finally reached the library doors, he threw them open and hurried inside. He checked up and down all the rows of bookshelves, examined everyone sitting the desks. His heart was sinking. He couldn’t see Ron anywhere. As he turned to leave, he finally found who he’d been looking for. </p><p>Ron’s bright red head was bent over several books, and he was quickly scribbling on a piece of parchment, writing an essay that Harry was sure was due a couple days ago. Harry took a deep breath and told himself, ‘This is your chance. Just go up to him and say how you feel.’ </p><p>Harry steeled himself and walked up to Ron and tapped his shoulder. Ron swiveled around, smiling, but it vanished once he saw who had tapped him. “Oh, hey Harry.” He said flatly, turning back to his essay. “Ron, c-can I t-talk to you?” Harry stumbled, blushing. </p><p>“Listen Harry, I’m rather busy right now.” Ron replied, disinterested. Harry felt his heart break and tears welled up in his eyes. “Ron, please.” Harry begged pitifully, his voice breaking. Ron looked up and saw how upset Harry was. An expression of guilt and sympathy flashed appeared on his freckled face. “Alright,” he said. “I wasn’t really getting anywhere with this stupid essay anyway.”</p><p>Harry looked relieved but also anxious and waited for Ron to pack up his things, bouncing with anticipation. When he finished, Harry grabbed his hand and rushed out of the library, and into an empty classroom. </p><p>𝘊𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦<br/>
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯'𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨<br/>
𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺<br/>
𝘕𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘮𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨<br/>
𝘚𝘰 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘐 𝘱𝘶𝘴𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺<br/>
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦<br/>
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨<br/>
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦<br/>
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨</p><p>“Alright, what do you wanna talk about?” Ron asked impatiently once Harry had shut and locked the door. “I need to tell you the truth.” He whispered. “I already know you put your name in that goblet Harry!” Ron snapped. “No I didn’t, please you have to believe me!” Harry cried. “I hate all the attention, you know that!” He attempted to make Ron understand. </p><p>“And you know that I wanted an opportunity to prove myself, to get some recognition, a chance to prove to everyone that I can be just as good as you!” Ron shouted. “And you took that away!” “Ron, I don’t want this, I’ve told you!” Harry raised his voice. “You’ve always been as good as me, I’m telling you!” </p><p>“Don’t waste your breath Harry! You don’t really feel that way!” “Yes I do, won’t why you listen to me?!” Harry yelled. “Because you’re lying!” Ron exploded. </p><p>“I- excuse me!?” Harry burst. “I am not lying, I’ve always thought that you are one of the best people I’ve ever known. You’ve done so much for me, you’re always there for me, and you’re fucking standing there doubting me and my feelings for you! I’d never do that to you and you know that!” </p><p>“You’re not lying? Really.” Ron shot back, scathingly. “My god, I’m not lying Ron! Why would I lie to you? I LOVE YOU!” Harry screamed. </p><p>It was silent. Both Harry and Ron stood, looking each other right in the eye, chests heaving, and faces burning red. </p><p>“You love me?” Ron mumbled, surprised. </p><p>“Yes, of course I do! You do so much for me. You make me laugh, you cheer me up, you support me, you stay with me even though I’ve put you through so much bullshit, I don’t know what the hell I’d do without you!” Harry was crying now. “I’d never try to take an opportunity away from you Ron. I know you wanted an opportunity to succeed but you already have succeeded in my eyes.” </p><p>“I have?” Ron was completely taken aback. “But why do you love someone like me? I’m mediocre, average. The Boy Who Lived needs somebody worth something by his side.” </p><p>Harry walked over to Ron and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Ron, you are not mediocre. You’ve proved to me over and over again that you’re not. You and your brothers came and rescued me in the middle of the night because you were worried about me, you stood on a broken leg and defended me from the supposed most dangerous criminal in the Wizarding world, you treated me with kindness and respect on our first day here and I had never been treated that kindly before coming here. You defeated a giant chess set when you were 11 for God’s sake! I’ve loved you since I first saw you, I just never knew it was this intense.“ </p><p>“I love you too Harry, but that makes things worse. I didn’t believe you, I abandoned you, and you still love me after that?” Ron looked even more guilty.</p><p>“Ron, you had a moment of weakness, it happens. You were upset and I was just as bad. I had the chance to tell you the truth but I didn’t and I didn’t consider how you felt.” Harry reassured him. </p><p>Ron smiled at him and said, “I’m sorry for not believing you, for leaving you alone. Can you forgive me?”</p><p>“Of course I can forgive you, you’re my everything. Can you forgive me?” Harry asked him. </p><p>Ron responded by wrapping his long arms around Harry’s waist and pressing his lips against his. Harry gasped in surprise, but kissed back, wrapping his arms around Ron’s neck. They kissed passionately, both putting their all into the kiss. They broke apart several minutes later, and they both laughed as they noticed that it was now dinner time. </p><p>“Let’s just put all of this behind us, and go eat because I’m starving.” Ron suggested. “Good idea.” Harry agreed, giggling. They kissed one more time and left the classroom, hand in hand, side by side, as they were meant to. </p><p>Harry wasn’t surprised that Ron was the thing he’d miss most during the second task. He was his everything after all. </p><p>𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘰𝘰𝘩<br/>
𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦<br/>
𝘔𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok guys, I know I’m supposed to be finishing up Welcome to the Pretty Kitty right now, but I just couldn’t help myself. I’ve been reading a lot of Ron/Harry fics and binge-listening to this song lately, so I had to write this story. I’ll get back to WTTPK right away and give you guys another chapter. But for now, I sincerely hope you’ve enjoyed this story, leave a kudos, bookmark, and comment what you think! Also, I will gladly accept your ideas for a future story! However, I do not and will not write any of the following:<br/>✨Rape, excessive violence, pedophilia, incest, murder, and anything gross like that<br/>✨Pairings like Voldemort/Harry (or any other child), Harry (or any other child)/Dumbledore, Snape/Any student, basically no adults with kids!<br/>✨No IRL people crossing over with HP<br/>Ok, that’s pretty much it. Love y’all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>